Ani
Anastasia Morozov 'was left in the middle of the woods in winter as part of a prank played by her past boyfriend. While she was alone, she was attacked by a strange creature. When her friends returned to try and find her, Ani and the creature were nowhere to be found. Weeks later, Ani returned as a wight and proceeded to exact her revenge on those who left her to die. Ani's Story Ani was a very shy girl in her senior year of high school. She was kind and easygoing, however nobody really gave her much of a chance due to her intense social anxiety. When she began dating her boyfriend Jake Norton, she became more at ease around people and eventually made friends. During a winter camping trip with Jake and his friends, Ani ended up mysteriously vanishing. Jake attempted to play a prank on her by leaving her in the middle of the woods while their friend, Steven, scared her. When the two boys returned to the spot Jake had left Ani, all that was left of her was a bloody, fold out chair. Ani’s corpse is brought before a being known only as the ‘Icebound Necromancer,’ an entity that desired to plunge the world into an eternal winter filled with death. However, it cannot leave the safety of its cold, mountain home. In order to satisfy its cravings, the Necromancer came out of hiding and began turning humans into wights. These wights would be the ones to kill for it and expand its army of the ‘cold dead.’ Ani was turned into a wight a few days after she went missing. She never saw the Necromancer, but could hear its voice in her head, increasing her desire to kill. Since her last memory was of Jake leaving her in the woods, she was set on ending his life once and for all. After exacting her revenge on those who had wronged her, Ani began killing for the Necromancer. Due to Ani’s bottled up resentment towards the world (something that was amplified when she was brought back to life), her own mind would often fight with the words of the Necromancer. She would have no knowledge that this was happening, and would only experience piercing headaches followed by disembodied screeches. These were the orders of the Necromancer being corrupted and blocked by her own demented subconscious. The further she got from the mountain, the worse the screams would be. One day, she collapsed in the woods and was found by Slenderman. His own influence was blocked by that of the Necromancer and caused Ani intense pain. Slenderman, determined to thwart the Necromancer's plans, offered the girl a room in his mansion and continued to work on breaking the Necromancer’s influence. Ani began killing for Slenderman and, in return, he used his own influence to suppress the headaches. However, this would eventually conflict with the Necromancers agenda, and chaos would soon be inevitable. Personality All personality traits pertain to Ani's character in Creepy Frozen Pasta only Ani is shy but very polite and caring. In life, her social anxiety kept her from interacting with others and made her seem uninterested in people. As a wight, she has an easier time opening up and getting to know her new roommates at Slenderman's mansion. In 'Creepy Frozen Pasta, she wants her new friends to trust her, especially her mentor Eyeless Jack. Ani feels as though she can relate to his past as he was also betrayed by his friends. Facts * Ani is physically very weak. Because of this, she uses her appearance to scare her victims before getting up close and sucking out their soul * [in "Ani"] She does not always appear in wight form * Her parents are still alive * She can barely feel anything. * She can be killed if she is completely set on fire or torn apart to the point where her soul is destroyed. Creepy Frozen Pasta "Creepy Frozen Pasta" is a fan made comic by LostWight on DeviantArt: After fainting in the woods, Ani, a newly transformed wight, wakes up in Slenderman’s mansion. She is surprised to find that her new roommates are rather welcoming, but is hesitant to stay at first. Ani’s creator is not too fond of her new friends and attempts to use its influence to control her. However, these orders manifest as headaches that cause Ani massive amounts of pain. When Slenderman figures this out, he agrees to use his own influence to suppress the headaches as long as Ani agrees to stay and kill for him. She is assigned '''Eyeless Jack '''as a mentor who helps her come to terms with what she is. As her creator grows impatient, it is only a matter of time before the mansion becomes the target of sinister creatures of the cold. Appearances Anastasia Morozov-'"Lost in The Snow"' Mentioned in-'"I'm Sorry"' Ani the Wight-'"Ani"' The Wight-'"The Wight"' Ani-'"Creepy Frozen Pasta" (Comic)' Category:Frozen Category:OC Category:Creepypasta Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Abondoned